Homogéneos
by ANGIE2000
Summary: El que sus elementos no tuvieran afinidad ni manera alguna de combinarse, poco o nada importaba, sus destinos estaban irrevocablemente unidos. Igual que a una mezcla homogénea no había forma de separarlos. Porque a veces…"Los héroes también se equivocan y se enamoran". Roy/Ed. Shonen-ai. One-shot.


_Oficialmente es una secuela de "Elementos", aunque no es necesario que lo lean, creo que se puede entender bastante bien sin necesidad de leer el otro. Por el contrario si quieren darle un vistazo, tal vez comprendan más, ¿?...pero si no, no pasa nada. Lo juro._

**HOMOGÉNEOS**

A Edward Elric le habría gustado permanecer en ese lugar —ese momento para ser más exactos— por siempre, en los brazos de Roy, cálidos, fuertes y seguros; afuera la tormenta de nieve golpeaba y arrasaba con todo lo que estuviera a su paso, pero dentro, en el interior de la pequeña cabaña no era más que un susurro molesto, borroso y contante.

Ed acarició el brazo de Roy antes de ahogar un suspiro de satisfacción y envolverse en la montaña de mantas quizás por enésima vez –si tan sólo Roy no se moviera tanto mientras dormía— en búsqueda de un poco más de calor, el fuego amenazaba con apagar los últimos leños que apenas ardían y para cuando las llamas finalmente sucumbieran no les quedaría otra opción más que apretujarse entre sí y confiar en que su mutuo calor corporal sería suficiente para mantenerlos con vida.

Por alguna extraña razón que escapaba de su entendimiento, la idea no le parecía tan terrible como debería e incluso le agradaba un poco, si, tan sólo un poco, pero más de lo que ese bastardo de Mustang se merecía. Total, comida enlatada tenían de sobra.

Ed pensó en Winry, su hermosa y larga cabellera, su blanca sonrisa, sus delicadas y agiles manos y él afecto casi maternal que profesaba hacia él.

Cualquier otra chica habría llorado hasta quedarse sin aliento o gritado hasta caer inconsciente; Winry en cambio lo sujeto de las manos y se limitó a decirle con infinita ternura.

"_Ya has sufrido lo suficiente, Ed. Sólo asegúrate que sea cual sea el camino que elijas, seas feliz._

Y así fue como de un día para otro sin mayores, pretensiones, escándalos o motivos, Ed rompió su compromiso matrimonial con su amiga de la infancia y se enlistó de nuevo en el ejército, ostentando el rango de Coronel.

El mundo jamás aceptaría su relación con Roy, lo sabía y lo aceptaba, pero él no podría vivir consigo mismo si también lo negaba.

Roy sintió el suave deslizar de los callosos dedos de Ed sobre su brazo derecho, el muchacho tenía cierto fetichismo en lo referente a las extremidades del cuerpo humano. Sus mimos, caricias y besos casi siempre se dirigían hacia los brazos y piernas, seguramente ya que al sufrir la ausencia de los mismos durante años e incluso ahora con su pierna, sabía tan útiles y hermosos eran.

En cualquier caso, eso era lo de menos, aunque le proporcionaba algo en lo que pensar para continuar fingiendo que dormía. No quería despertar para encontrarse con su fierecilla rubia, que prefería arrancarse la lengua antes de admitir su lado cariñoso.

¿Cuánto tiempo seguirían de esta forma?

Siempre.

No necesitaba ni siquiera pensar en la respuesta.

Tomaron su decisión y por una vez, probablemente en toda su vida antepusieron su felicidad y bienestar sobre el de otros.

"_Sin embargo, necesito llegar a Führer"_

Le dijo la noche en que Ed apareció frente a su puerta, empapado hasta los huesos y gritándole que eso no estaba bien.

"_Te amo. Es todo. ¿Por qué no puede el héroe de Amestris decidir con quién pasar el resto de su vida?_

Y Roy no supo cómo o que responderle.

Porque el muchacho que le hablaba no era el chico derrotado y obstinado que se presentó a su escritorio cinco años atrás decidido a recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano, ni el joven derrotado que días atrás aceptó que las cosas no podían ser de otra forma, resignado a ver como el hombre que amaba se casaba con otra para que el pueblo tuviera un Líder.

"_Por una vez podemos ser felices"_

Le gritó Ed al borde de las lágrimas.

Roy lo medito un cortó instante, sólo un segundo antes de aceptar que no podía darle otra respuesta.

"_¿Me amas?_

Le preguntó el rubio.

"_Si, te amo"_

Contestó y lo siguiente que supo es que se encontraban en la sala de su departamento quitándose la ropa y haciendo el amor como nunca antes y como siempre a la vez, igual que si el mañana no existiera.

Ed tenía razón, toda su vida se la dedicaron a otros. Primero a sus seres queridos, después al pueblo que amaban. Ed siempre en busca de respuestas que le devolvieran el cuerpo a su hermano y le permitieran vivir en paz con Al. Habría sido mucho más sencillo si sencillamente aceptaba la ayuda de los Homúnculos, pero Al nunca se lo perdonaría. Por lo que tomó el camino difícil: las palizas, los días en el Hospital, las lágrimas, la incertidumbre, la culpa y el miedo sobretodo el miedo.

No se arrepentía de nada y si le dieran la oportunidad de cambiarlo tampoco lo haría, pero eso no lo hacía más sencillo.

¿Cuántas veces tuvo Roy a un niño deshecho sin ganas de vivir o al borde de un colapso mental en su oficina? Todos creían que cada vez que Ed regresaba de un viaje sin resultados, el Alquimista de Fuego lo llamaba para reprenderlo y burlarse, alimentando su lado más sádico.

Pero desconocían que a veces, no todas, pero más de las que ambos admitirían abiertamente mientras vivieran, Ed se dirigía a su oficina con el objetivo de desahogarse y dar rienda suelta a todas esa emociones que no podía mostrarle a los demás. Y la usualmente intempestiva explosiva voz de Ed se reducía a un susurro suave y apenas audible.

Roy lo escuchaba en silencio, con pena, pero sin darlo a entender jamás.

Porque Ed había dejado todo atrás y retroceder no era una opción, tampoco fallar era una alternativa.

"_Son cosas de adultos" _

Le decía en un tono neutro, incluso indiferente. No añadía que el rubio aún era un niño que había entrado a un mundo que no le correspondía demasiado pronto y para el cual no estaba preparado.

Y así fue como se fue enamorando de Edward, en silencio, siempre en silencio observaba sus idas y venidas y rogaba por tener la oportunidad de vez una vez más aquellos ojos color miel, tan sumidos en la oscuridad y llenos de luz.

Mientras tanto lo protegía tanto como le era posible.

"_Sólo es un idiota con suerte"_

Decían sus compañeros y enemigos por igual, con eso bastaba. No quería llamar demasiado la atención ni parecer especialmente inteligente o peligroso. Salía con una chica diferente cada semana, con tal de aparentar y mantener su cabeza unida a su cuello, tal y como le gustaba. Jamás llenaba al acto sexual, de lo contrario existía el riesgo de que un puñado de "Roy" en miniatura correteara por la ciudad y eso definitivamente no estaba dentro de sus planes. A veces para desahogarse se acostaba con Riza; ella siempre hermosa y dispuesta a apoyarlo en cualquier cosa lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, a sabiendas de que jamás sería correspondida de la manera que deseaba, pero jamás reclamándole.

Y la culpa le atormentaba.

Riza a su lado en los momentos más difíciles, abrazándolo y diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

En el exterior todo sonrisas y galanterías.

Si habría alguien que realmente lo comprendiera ese era Edward Elric, el Alquimista de Acero.

El que sus elementos no tuvieran afinidad ni manera alguna de combinarse, poco o nada importaba, sus destinos estaban irrevocablemente unidos.

Igual que a una mezcla homogénea no había forma de separarlos.

—Abre los ojos de una buena vez, estas despierto desde hace mucho—llamó Ed dándole un ligero codazo entre las costillas, resignado abrió los ojos con pesadez. Hacía frío.

—El fuego se apagó—señaló dirigiendo una mirada a la chimenea apagada.

—Apenas pase la tormenta iremos por leña—contestó Ed poniéndose de pie y envolviéndose en una gruesa manta.

Los cabellos rubios se deslizaban libremente por su rostro, a Roy su figura le recordaba a un Ángel, delicada y frágil en apariencia, pero con una gran fortaleza interna.

Ed lanzó un gran bostezo antes de mirar con preocupación al exterior a través de la ventana.

"_Si el mundo se redujera a esas cuatros paredes"_

Pensó con tristeza para después sentir los brazos de Roy rodearle por detrás y emitir un suspiro de satisfacción antes de rendirse a los besos traviesos esparcidos por su cuello.

—¿Esto es correcto?—cuestionó entre jadeos.

—¿Por qué no lo sería?—giró sobre sus talones y tomo él rostro de Mustang entre sus manos, atrayéndolo hacia si para besarlo.

Roy nunca se casaría con Riza. Edward jamás tendría hijos y ninguna compartiría jamás la felicidad de formar un hogar y disfrutar de una familia amorosa.

Dos hombres y menos aún militares podían amarse. Tal vez, en algún momento que ahora no podía ni siquiera imaginar eso fuera posible, pero no ese tiempo.

Pero si podían tener secretos.

En la intimidad no serían el "Alquimista de Acero o Fuego", el "Führer" o el "Héroe de Pueblo", sólo Edward y Roy, nada más ni nada menos.

Llegaría el día en que Roy asumiría el mando como Führer y tal vez crearía una república donde el poder no se centrará en una sola persona; y a su lado igual a una sombra, aunque lo suficientemente visible para que no se percataran de su presencia estaría Edward Elric.

El precio a pagar era alto. Pero no importaba, siempre tendrían esas ocasionales escapadas al campo, aquellos encuentros amistosos para beber después del trabajo o las interminables juntas de trabajo para discutir por las noches.

Sus amigos lo sabrían, lo aceptarían con melancolía y dirían cosas como:

"Los héroes también son humanos"

Pero para aquellos que no lo supieran bastaría con que pensarán.

"_Los héroes se deben al pueblo y sus necesidades"_

Estaba bien, no importaba, cualquier precio valdría la pena.

—Intercambio equivalente—susurró Ed arrastrando a Roy hasta la cama y deslizándose entre las mantas una vez más.

También tenían derecho a ser egoístas pensó antes de perderse entre las sábanas.

Porque a veces…

"_Los héroes también se equivocan y enamoran"_

**FIN**

Como última nota, a mi me agradan MUCHISIMO las chicas de FMA porque creo que antes que ser parejas/novias son amigas de ellos y de las fuertes y siendo francos están muy por encima de la media respecto al anime actual, sin tsunderes ni lolis, pero bueh…

Me estoy pensando en escribir una tercer parte titulada "Heterogénea", pero buah…presiento que sería algo depre.

Como sea, cualquier crítica, queja, sugerencia será bien recibida. Gracias por leer.


End file.
